Honeymoon Avenue
by seddiefaniam
Summary: Songfic for Ariana Grande's Honeymoon Avenue. I hope you enjoy and of course..its...SEDDIE!


**So I've decided that I'm going to stop updating Monster-In-Law. It's just a difficult situation, but here's a new story. I'm really in love with Ariana's song Honeymoon Avenue so I thought I would base a fanfic on it. Sorry if its not good, I'm still dealing with the stress of moving and making new friends and the school thing..eighth grade isn't easy.**

_I looked in the rearview mirror _

_And it seemed to make a lot more _

_Since than what I see ahead of us _

_Ahead of us mhmm _

Carly had just left for Italy with her dad, I had a new motorcycle and it was time for a new life. I looked behind me and I might have just felt a little bit of regret for leaving Spencer, Gibby and Freddie. I told only one person where I was going. Freddie. He had asked me if I wanted to get back together today and I wanted to say yes, it's just that we don't have any future and sadly, I knew that.

_I'm ready to make that turn_

_Before we both crash and burn _

_Cause I could be the death of us _

_The death of us baby_

I knew I needed to get out of Seattle, turn out and start a new something with my life. I didn't really care what it was. If it was crime, okay. If it was one of those people who sit in offices all day answering phones, I'd be fine. Just getting away from everything would be best. Freddie really hurt me tonight. I saw him kiss Carly in the studio and I just couldn't handle it. I hit the wall, I knew that he wouldn't ever say he loved me again. And that killed me. I just couldn't handle seeing it.

_Baby you know how to _

_Drive in rain _

_You decide and that's amazing _

_Stuck in the same old lane _

_Goin the wrong way home _

It started raining. And being on a motorcycle isn't fun in the rain. I pulled off of an exit and waited out the storm. I remembered how when Freddie and I were dating we decided to sneak out one rainy night and do nothing. He got in his car and decided we were going to Tacoma and we were just going to do nothing. We got to Tacoma and just sat in his backseat and talked. I couldn't be happier. He said after about five hours we should head home. He decided to make one little wrong turn and we didn't get back until noon the next day. Carly, Spencer and Mrs. Benson were furious. Freddie and I laughed about it in the elevator on the way down to the smoothie. I missed him so much.

_I feel like my heart is stuck _

_In bumper to bumper traffic _

_I'm going to crash because _

_I can't have you the way that I want_

Let's just go back to the way it was I got back on my motorcycle and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach when I thought about him. And of course, there's now traffic. And it's bumper to bumper. I really hate this. I just got out of my dream before I almost crashed into the car ahead of me. I just wish he could be mine again, but he wants Carly again and I just can't handle that. I just hope one day he can be.

_When were on Honeymoon Avenue _

_Honeymoon Avenue Baby, crusin' like crazy _

_Can we get back to the way it was _

I smiled thinking back at the memories. I missed us from when we were dating. It was just something I could look forward to everyday. He made me happy and I really had never felt that way before. And of course we fought, but that's why I loved him. He handled my craziness and he understood me. It wasn't Jonah or Pete again, it was someone who actually understood me. I just wish it would be that way again. But it will never happen.

_Hey, What happened to the butterflies?_

_Guess they were movin' kinda fast that time_

_And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light baby_

_Hey, can we go back to where we found it_

_But that's if we can turn it around_

_You're saying baby don't worry_

_But we're still going the wrong way baby_

I couldn't handle it any longer. I was speeding. I just needed to leave, get somewhere I could really start over. I exited somewhere in California and then I hit one special yellow light. It brought back the thought of Freddie and me sneaking out again. It was the longest one of either of our lives. It took forever, we just sat there for what felt like hours and I haven't ever been happier. That dream was cut short again because of the horns honking behind me again. I didn't even realize that I had done it again. I made a turn and I think I made some weird mistake. I felt like I was in Tacoma again...

**(I skipped ahead because I didn't really want to repeat myself. Ok, back to the story)**

_They say only fools fall in love  
_

_Rumors they've been talkin' about us_

_Sometimes I feel like I've been there before_

_I could be wrong but I know I'm right _

_We're in love but we continue to fight_

_Honey I know, we can find our way home_

I keep thinking back to everything in Seattle. The talent show auditions that made us start iCarly, the trip to Japan that turned out in disaster, Carly and Freddie dating, breaking up, and then myself falling in love with the nub. Freddie and me dating and then of course, Carly leaving for Italy and seeing my best friend and my ex-boyfriend kiss. But before that, I remember Freddie asking if I wanted to get back together. Of course I wanted to say yes, but I just couldn't it was too hard. I really thought long and hard about it and I knew I was right. I still loved him, even when we worked at The Pear Store together. We fought and we will always continue to. But I'm going to find him one day and I am going to make sure we will hopefully be back together.

**Alright! I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed. Please review! They make me happy and I really need it these days. And give me suggestions...because I really don't know what other stories I could write. **

**Love you guys!**

**-seddiefaniam**


End file.
